Online social network has become an indispensable part of people's lives, which brings a huge challenge to social network analysis. Groupment is one of the most important attributes of social networks, thus it has gradually become a trend to study the groupment based on the social network.
In the life and work, a group is needed to be searched from the social network to work, such as preparing a diner and so on. It is a conventional method of searching the group to determine all the possible combinations of nodes in social network data firstly according to the number of groups, and then scanning all the searched combinations by the other conditions of the group one by one. The calculation is very huge and the search efficiency is extremely low.